In love
by Black Yue
Summary: Existen muchos tipos de amores, amores que te hacen sonrojar, amores que distraen, amores que alegran, amores que entristecen. Pero el amor, sigue siendo el mismo. Bella&Edward, Alice&Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

Declamier: Lo personajes pertenecen a Stephine Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.

.

_**Capítulo uno: Distracción.**_

Bella se mordió el labio nerviosa. Bajó la mirada del libro que tenía entre sus manos, dándose cuenta, dentro de su miseria, que llevaba casi quince minutos estancada en la misma línea.

Pasó la página, frunciendo el ceño y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sus ojos fueron por sí solos al frente.

La muchacha suspiró mortificada. ¿Por qué tenía que venir cada tarde? Desde hacía tres años Bella tenía un riguroso horario que cumplía con la exactitud de un reloj. Salía del colegio, comía con su padre y se iba a la biblioteca a estudiar. Sus notas eran las mejores de clase con diferencia.

Pero eso era el mes pasado. Hacía exactamente cuatro semanas un nuevo alumno llegó a la pequeña ciudad de Forks. En principio a ella no le había interesado esto, todos aquellos que eran nuevos en el instituto sociabilizaban en seguida con cualquier grupo y pronto se unía a la que sería su pandilla. Bella no pertenecía a ninguna pandilla, por lo menos no a la que un adolescente extranjero quisiera unirse, puesto que su mejor amiga, al igual que ella, se la pasaba con la nariz metida dentro de un libro.

Así que Bella pensó que la intrusión de un nuevo alumno al reducido número de estudiantes del instituto de Forks no era de su incumbencia hasta que el muchacho, sin saber las distracciones que causaba a la joven muchacha, empezó a asistir a la biblioteca.

Bella nunca hablaba con chicos, excepto con su padre y Jacob, pero Jacob no contaba. Tampoco se había sentido atraía nunca por nadie y era precisamente por eso que todo aquello la abrumaba en sobremanera.

Edward, que así se llamaba su compañero, era exageradamente guapo. Tenía unos profundos ojos negros sobre los que revoloteaba rebelde una brillante maraña de cabello de color cobrizo, su piel era casi tan pálida como la de ella y su pronunciado acento inglés la hacían distraerse con la más mínima palabra que dijera, esto sólo sucedía en bilogía, que era la única clase que compartían y aunque ella nunca se había atrevido a hablarle había tenido el placer de recibir sus saludos cuando al entrar a la clase a primera hora ella era la única que había llegado.

Sabía con mala intención, después de todo él no tenía la culpa de que a ella le gustara. Pero Bella agradecería sinceramente que, por lo menos, fuera del colegio no la perturbara.

Bella sintió una mirada sobre ella. Levantó la vista y se sintió un escalofrío cuando encontró un par de ojos negros mirándola divertido. Sonrojada volvió su vista a su libro, sabiendo que aquella tarde como hacía ya un mes, tampoco podría estudiar.

.

.

.

* * *

Bien, este es el primer capítulo de lo que pretende ser un Long Fic. Hay dos parejas principales, por lo que un cada una tendrá sus respectivos capítulos.

Espero que os guste y vuestros comentarios y críticas.


	2. Divino

Declamier: Lo personajes pertenecen a Stephine Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.

**-.-**

**Capítulo dos: Divino**

**.**

Jasper asomó nervioso la cabeza por el pequeño escaparate de la floristería. Una vez comprobó que la joven dependienta estaba dentro se irguió junto a la pared, arregló su corbata y sujetó con fuerza su maletín.

Fingiendo estar distraído, aunque en realidad le sudaban las manos y no girar la cabeza hacia su derecha le estaba costando un esfuerzo sobrehumano, caminó frente a la tienda como quien no quiere la cosa.

Como acto del cielo la campanilla de la tienda sonó y fue como música para sus oídos. Una joven castaña de rostro pálido salió por la puerta cargada de libros y agitando la mano despidiéndose de quien estaba dentro, que él tuvo que suponer era la hermosa dependienta.

Los breves segundos que estuvo abierta la puerta el delicado perfume de las rosas, acompañados una melodiosa risa flotó a través de sus sentidos como regalo de los dioses, que poco después persistió en el ambiente como un bálsamo.

La pequeña mujer, en cuyo rostro se plasmaba una sonrisa genuina, salió hasta la puerta despidiendo a la atareada joven. Y, en un momento que Jasper calificó como memorable, la mujer posó sus ojos sobre los de él y casi pudo jurar que su sonrisa creció en su rostro. Y cuando Jasper se dio cuenta de que ella lo saludaba con la mano, divertida con su aparente estado estático, solo pudo atinar a inclinar ligeramente la cabeza e hizo acopio de todo cuanto pudo para mover un pie hacia delante y que por inercia el resto de su cuerpo continuara con el movimiento, cosa que por un momento temió que no sucediera.

.

.

.

* * *

Es extremadamente corto, sin embargo, prometí publicarlo y ya estaba un poco retrasada.

Esta pequeña "introducción" se le dedico a OkamiBlue7 que ama a esta pareja : )

Muchas gracias por los Follows y Favs, agradezco que os guste.


End file.
